


Two of a Kind

by rorywilliaws



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Murder Husbands, Romance, because it was love, killing is loving, season finale spoilers, thats why they wanted so much to kill each other, they loved each other, when did i fall in love with him?, will is my little puppy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hannibal vivia em um mundo onde só ele sabia as regras de um complicado jogo de xadrez e, por isso, jogava tanto por si quanto pelo oponente. Ele sussurrava no ouvido do rival boas sugestões de jogadas, garantindo que sempre ficaria muito próximo de perder... E nunca realmente lá. Ele sempre ganhava.<br/>E então, surgiu mais alguém que jogava tão bem como ele. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> VÁRIOS SPOILERS DA FINALE você foi avisado.  
> Dedicado a the great hannigram shipper, minha querida amiga Luana, pela inspiração e companheirismo. Você definitivamente é o Sherlock do meu John (eu e o John temos o mesmo mbti, então eu tenho que ser o John).

_“Just ask yourself and you will find_

_We go together, we're two of a kind_

_No use protesting, be resigned_

_Baby you know, we're two of a kind”_

A prisão era quase como sua vida normal, mas confinada em uma caixa. Ele podia ler, escrever seus artigos (e, de bônus, delicadamente humilhar Frederick Chilton, o que era sempre uma satisfação) e analisar seus queridos amigos. Três de suas coisas favoritas. A única coisa de que sentia falta era cozinhar, e isso incluía a parte da caça também, claro. Ele era seu próprio açougueiro.

 

A prisão era mole e eles eram todos moles. Hannibal sentia às vezes como se fosse um espetáculo, que todos eles gostavam de cutuca-lo com uma vareta para ver como iria reagir. A verdade, porém, é que todos eram seus bonecos, que ele habilmente manipulava... Mesmo para ser cutucado com a vareta.

 

O único que ele sentia escapar do controle era Will. Ele era inconstante demais, atrevido demais, Hannibal conseguia, portanto no máximo indica-lhe um caminho... Mas nunca obriga-lo a segui-lo.

 

No início, ele era só mais um dos seus bonecos, mas com o tempo Will aprendeu a pensar sozinho e, pior, pensar como Hannibal. Ele podia prever agora o que o psiquiatra faria, pensar como ele, e antagonizar essas ações.

 

Hannibal vivia em um mundo onde só ele sabia as regras de um complicado jogo de xadrez e, por isso, jogava tanto por si quanto pelo oponente. Ele sussurrava no ouvido do rival boas sugestões de jogadas, garantindo que sempre ficaria muito próximo de perder... E nunca realmente lá. Ele sempre ganhava.

 

E então, surgiu mais alguém que jogava tão bem como ele. Primeiro, um pouco fora de prática, e então as sugestões eram algumas vezes acatadas. Depois, Will pegou o jeito: ele não só fazia boas jogadas por si só, como também previa quais seriam as de Hannibal. Não sempre. Hannibal também sabia prever as de Will. Eles ficavam presos no então na adrenalina de quem daria xeque mate.

 

De repente, eles eram duas faces de uma mesma moeda. Will não era mais seu oponente, mas ele mesmo do outro lado. Quando ele olhava no fundo dos olhos do moreno, ele se via, a mesma dor e a mesma necessidade. De repente, Will ganhou uma oportunidade que os outros não tinham, uma escolha.

 

Eles poderiam se unir ou se destruir. O fato é que ambos não poderiam mais coexistir: ou os dois viravam um ou os dois tinham que ir.

 

Hannibal gostava mais da primeira opção. Ele queria cuidar de Will como o mesmo cuidava de cachorrinhos perdidos, porque ele era mesmo um, com sua empatia, manias e fragilidades. Queria cozinhar jantares quentes para ele e cuidar de suas feridas.

 

Isso não impedia uma reação oposta, se fosse da escolha de Will. Se optassem por se destruírem, Hannibal o faria com habilidade, sem mesmo hesitar. Piedade era para fracos. Ou assim ele pensava.

 

Nenhum dos dois soube escolher. Will ameaçava aceitá-lo e ameaçava pegá-lo, um grande “gato e rato”, indefinidamente. E Hannibal não conseguia admitir a perda – ele _não_ perdia – e sempre dava uma segunda chance ao moreno. “Na próxima vez, ele escolherá a mim”, ele repetia para si mesmo, ele acreditava. Ele estava pronto para quando Will fizesse a escolha certa.

 

Isso não o impedia de querer matá-lo as vezes, apesar de nunca chegar aos finalmentes. De raiva, de impaciência, de “eu desisto”. Ele se via numa situação onde gostaria de mordê-lo e então curar sua ferida, lambendo-a e bebendo daquele sangue doce, limpando-a. Chegar ao limiar da vida e então puxá-lo de volta aos seus braços. Fazer Will abraçar a morte e então trazê-lo de volta à luz do dia.

 

William Graham, ele notou, era seu ponto fraco. Até Hannibal Lecter tinha um. Esse seria o mais doce dos assassinatos, o mais amargo dos beijos. Hannibal queria afagar aqueles cachinhos como um cachorrinho e então enforcá-lo com suas próprias mãos, e soprar a vida de volta aos seus pulmões.

 

Se Will aceitasse... Talvez ele desistisse disso. Hannibal só estava com raiva, ferido, machucado e ressentido. Caso Will fugisse com ele, os dois viveriam bem, felizes. Ele traria coisas bonitas ao moreno. Eles ficariam bem.

 

Caso Abigail estivesse viva, eles poderiam até mesmo ser uma família. Parecia lindo e ideal.

 

Parecia lindo e ideal também quando eles fugiram. Quando os dois se esconderam em seu refúgio. Quando juntos mataram Francis Dolarhyde.

 

O sangue era mesmo preto a luz da lua, e então tudo parecia tão preto. Era lindo. Ele segurou Will em seus braços, tão suavemente, e admirou o trabalho dos dois. Juntos eles tinham feito aquilo, como ele sempre sonhou. Juntos.

 

Ambos agora apreciavam a beleza da cena, o gosto metálico no fundo da boca, a poesia que existia ali. Ambos agora eram a mesma coisa, feitos do mesmo material. Aquilo era tudo o que Hannibal queria, tê-lo como seu semelhante. Metaforicamente, eles eram um só, e fisicamente, o psiquiatra quase se sentia assim também.

 

Will também o segurou em seus braços, forte e perto, como se ele fosse sua âncora. Agora eles poderiam viver o que Hannibal sempre quis para os dois? Os dois sentiam a adrenalina na corrente sanguínea como a prova de que tinham o poder de decidir sobre a morte e sobre a vida. Ali, nos braços um do outro e sob o luar, eles eram deuses.

 

Quando Will segurou-se contra o médico e se jogou para trás, aquilo não era o fim do dilema. Eles estavam juntos, mas também estavam se destruindo. Will escolheu ambas as opções, e isso então não era escolha nenhuma.

 

Mas Hannibal apenas aceitou. Ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço do moreno, sentindo o calor do corpo junto ao seu, e deixou os dados rolarem. Não seria agora que ele perderia o jogo. Aquele não era o final.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada a você que leu até aqui!  
> Não me considero grande shipper deles, mas eu queria expressar como enxergo o Hannibal nesse relacionamento. Eles não são saudáveis. Para doentes, matar pode ser amor.  
> Essa parte da temporada foi sobre uma transformação, a do great red dragon, mas a série foi toda sobre uma também: a do Will em Hannibal. Eles nunca foram "Harry versus Voldemort", eles eram "Sherlock versus Moriarty", iguais em lados opostos. O Hannibal só queria o Will para o seu lado. Se ele não quisesse, então, na cabeça do Hannibal, era o dever dele garantir que o Will não estivesse em lado nenhum, e não havia outras opções. E tinha que ser pelas mãos dele, notem.  
> Quando o Francis tenta queimar a Reba para não ter que matá-la DE FORMA ALGUMA (ou seja, nem como ele mesmo, nem como o red dragon), era amor. Quando o Hannibal tenta matar o Will sob seus próprios termos para que ele não tenha que fazer uma escolha que o Hannibal considerava errada, porque não poderia ser amor também?  
> Não necessariamente romântico, o Hannibal amava o Will.  
> (principalmente porque um era o outro, e o Hannibal sempre foi egocêntrico)


End file.
